Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or quite simply Freddy's, is a fictional restaurant in which the titular videogame Five Nights At Freddy's takes place. Despite the restaurant's charming and friendly tone, it possesses a dark secret. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original restaurant was "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occur, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (confirmed to be Golden Freddy's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business has been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant has been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment is being forced to close down at the end of the year. This means that electricity at night must be used wisely, as there is no further delivery of power during the night phase of the game. Using doors, lights, and even the security cameras will cause the power to drain depending on the player's power usage. The player must survive all five nights to complete the initial game itself; however, upon completing Night 6 is unlocked. Upon beating the 6th Night, an addition Custom Night is also unlocked, where the player can set the difficulty of the animatronic's A.I. from 0 to 20. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza seems to have been a larger establishment before the events of the first game took place. As mentioned in a newspaper after beating Night 6 of the second game, the restaurant would soon be shut down. However, the possibility of a reopening is mentioned, albeit with a lower budget. This may explain why the restaurant in the first game has limited power, a smaller location, and 4 active animatronics instead of 6. The animatronics include updated versions of the main four along with a balloon vendor and dancing puppet. They come complete with facial recognition technology and are linked to criminal databases. The pizzeria has more rooms than the location in the first game, including four party rooms. As the week progresses, terrible things start to happen within the restaurant that result in an investigation, lockdown, and eventually its closing. Someone tampers with the animatronics' facial recognition feature. They also begin to behave strangely around adults, yet are normal when interacting with the children. A spare suit, that of Golden Freddy's, is stolen and supposedly used to lure children into the back, where they are murdered. Finally, the Night 6 phone call implies that the Bite of '87 will occur at the next day's birthday party. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Five Nights at Freddy's 3 takes place 30 years after the events of the first game. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is shut down for good, and instead the game takes place in a horror attraction known as Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Locations ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *Security Office *Show Stage *Backstage *Pirate Cove *Dining Area *Kitchen *Restrooms *West Hall *East Hall *Supply Closet ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' *Security Office *Game Area *Kid's Cove *Main Hall *Parts/Service *Prize Corner *Right Air Vent *Left Air Vent *Party Room 1 *Party Room 2 *Party Room 3 *Party Room 4 Animatronics In the pizzeria, they are many animatronic characters that are to entertain children at the family-friendly diner: Fredbear's Family Diner *Golden Freddy *Springtrap ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy *The Puppet ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' *Springtrap *Phantom Freddy *Phantom Chica *Phantom Foxy *Phantom BB *Phantom Puppet *Phantom Mangle Gallery Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant.jpg|The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant as depicted in its rare 1980s television commercial. Trivia *Freddy Fazbear's is an homage to chain pizza restaurants with mascot characters like Chuck E. Cheese's and ShowBiz Pizza (also known as ShowBiz Pizza Place). **ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band called the Rock-afire Explosion which had a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob Brockali (better known as Billy Bob). **The period of time during which the game might take place in (November 8 to 12 of 1993), as well as the number of animatronics, both share similarities with the Nathan Dunlap case. *As revealed in the prequel, the animatronics are really friendly and even protective of the kids who visit. However, whenever they see adults, they give them really menacing, cold glares. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the only true animatronic is Springtrap, the Phantom animatronics are only hallucinations, as when they jumpscare the player, they don't end the game. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' took place in an unknown year within the week of November 8th to November 13th, according to Mike Schmidt's paycheck. The likely possibility is that the game takes place in the 1990s, due to the minimum wage being around $4-5 an hour (when taking taxes into account) during that period. **Many theorize that the game takes place around 1993, due to the paycheck matching the minimum wage of the time. Were this the case, it would mean that the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza likely opened up around 1973 as Phone Guy states: "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?", which indicates that the restaurant is at least 2 decades old. *The continued operation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza flies in the face of logic, as the working conditions heavily violate laws regarding workplace safety. *Note the apparent lack of a visible entrance on the Monitor. *Unlike surveillance systems used in most other establishments, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't have a camera view of the entrance, nor is it seen on the map. **This may just be an oversight by game delevolper Scott Cawthon. *In the Five Nights at Freddy's gameplay video, Scott uploaded to his YouTube channel, the East Hall was originally called Backstage, and the East Hall Corner was labelled as "W. Hall Corner" (as was the actual West Hall Corner). The latter may have just been a typo, as it was merely a letter off and still on the east side of the building. *During Mike's employment, the Phone Guy states that "...upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..." This means the company will clean up any trace of the player's death before contacting the authorities. They also do not say they will let the authorities know someone died on the job, but they will file a missing person's report. This suggests that the company will keep the player's death a secret, likely to their own benefit. *Apparently, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is actually a restaurant chain, meaning that there are likely other locations of the restaurant sporting similar (if not the same) animatronics. This is evident in the third game's phone calls from the fourth night, in which Phone Guy states "After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location...", and the sixth night, in which Phone Guy states "...the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one.". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Contradictory Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mind-Breaking